In a general computer scenario, a user may install software on a computer via a software program for locating and retrieving information from networked services, such as, but not limited to, a browser. A browser is a software utility program that allows a user to locate and retrieve information such as programs from the World Wide Web (“www”), i.e., the Internet. MICROSOFT INTERNET EXPLORER® and NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR® are examples of World Wide Web browsers.
Currently when software is installed on a computer, additional add-ons, i.e., additional software programs, utilities, applications, etc., may also try to concurrently install and begin running, i.e., instantiate. An add-on may be a virus, meant to do the user's computer harm. Alternatively, the add-on may be in the form of spyware, whose intent is to monitor the user's use of the computer for the spyware creator's own purposes. Or, an add-on may be adware, which produces a form of advertising on the user's computer, in for example, a pop-up menu. The add-ons may also be more beneficial software, such as program toolbars or program extensions, which if installed and instantiated, could increase the user's enjoyment of and productivity with the computer.
In any of these cases however, the computer user generally has no information or understanding as to what any particular add-on is or does. With no information of understanding of any particular add-on, the computer user is unequipped to make an informed decision about what to do with any particular add-on, such as, for example, allow or block the add-on from installing, or allow or deny the add-on's instantiation.